U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,399 to G. H. Jette, discloses a rotatable bar which may be supported across a door jamb or below a diving board for arm and shoulder development comprising a rotatable crank member having aligned end portions and intermediate oppositely offset portions carrying handgrips, a pair of detachable slotted end wall engaging support blocks having attached thereto two U-shaped members with oppositely inturned hook ends. The U-shaped members are installed to engage with an overhead support surface. The blocks are spaced apart to receive the aligned end portions of the rotatable crank, each of the U-shaped members supporting a single bearing block.
U.S. Pat. No. 636,033 to Stirk discloses a revolving trapeze in which two hubs rotate about a common axis and carry a plurality of parallel bars rigidly mounted therebetween. The revolving trapeze includes a horizontal stationary rod or axis, supports to which the ends of the rods are rigidly fixed, hubs mounted to rotate on the rod adjacent to its ends, a tubular sleeve rigidly joining the hubs, radiating arms carried by the hubs in opposite pairs, horizontal bars supported at the outer ends of the arms, stay-rods detachably connected to the adjacent arms at opposite sides of the device, and detachably mounted rods connecting the stay rods in pairs to the hubs.
The present invention is adapted to be carried at each of its end handles by persons who hold the device while the performing person engages in acrobatics on the frame. The device of this invention is adapted to provide for the performance of highly artistic and aesthetically pleasing acts on the frame while the frame is being carried along at each of its ends over an ice rink, skating rink or stage. The device of the present invention represents a significant advance in the art.